


[Podfic] The Godfather Of Soho

by Evillullaby



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale can be scary when he wants to be, Aziraphale is a bastard, Chapter one 20-30 minute listen, Chapter two 45-60 minute listen, Crowley is a good husband who supports his angel's shenanigans, Cryptid Aziraphale, F/F, Irish Folklore, M/M, Organized Crime, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Swearing, The Mob, cryptid Crowley, outsider pov, snek - Freeform, the Fair Folk, the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: AZ Fell & Co's looks like a front for something illegal. Both the mob and the police have a thing or two to say about it.(Or: two Irish mobsters bicker over the nature of their new competitor; meanwhile, two detectives follow a trail of terrified petty criminals back to an antique bookshop)(Follows on from 'Never Judge Books By Their...?' It's not necessary to have read that one first, but it will help for context in the second part)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley, Ineffable Husbands - Relationship, OC Relationships
Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Mr Fell, The Local Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Godfather Of Soho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545587) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



Listen to Podfic on Tumblr

[Part 1](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/639018624780304385/podfic-of-the-godfather-of-soho-chapter-1-by) \- [Part 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/639018706478022656/podfic-of-the-godfather-of-soho-chapter-1-by)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/The-Godfather-Of-Soho-Podfic-Chapter-1-eode78)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uqx8yyqk3usg64m/The+Godfather+Of+Soho+Chapter+1.mp3/file)


	2. Deal

Listen to Podfic on Tumblr

[Part 1](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/640112054654681088/podfic-of-the-godfather-of-soho-chapter-2-by) \- [Part 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/640112216672223232/podfic-of-the-godfather-of-soho-chapter-2-by) \- [Part 3](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/640112307493650432/podfic-of-the-godfather-of-soho-chapter-2-by) \- [Part 4](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/640112512908574720/podfic-of-the-godfather-of-soho-chapter-2-by)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/The-Godfather-Of-Soho-Podfic-Chapter-2-eos47q)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/psd8wizi2plyaxf/The+Godfather+Of+Soho+Chapter+2.mp3/file)


End file.
